Live like no one's watching
by Techno Beating Heart
Summary: Pan and fun didn't mix well.She enjoyed sitting in the background,watching and observing but Trunks was getting tired of it.She was missing out! Trunks fully determined to spice up her life, uncovered a startling issue... She wasn't a kid anymore.


**So I try not to make a fiction that has no plot… and this one kind of keeps yelling at me that it has no plot but I just need something fun to write. Loosen it up a bit because for some reason all my fictions are getting serious and complicated which I LOVE but you know… This is going to be my chillaxing fiction. Ugh… I did not just say that… Ignore me… Just read and review!!!!! **

**Chapter one**

"COME ON PAN JUST DANCE!" Bra shrieked with laughter, bouncing and spinning around the room.

"I don't dance."

Bra crossed her arms angrily, glaring over at the bed where her best friend was laying. The girl looked a little awkward on the fluffy pink comforter. Her hair long a black sprawled across a lime green pillow and her arms resting behind her head. Her feet were crossed and she had a very un-amused expression on her face.

"Neither do I!" Bra offered, throwing her fists into the air and doing a spastic twist.

Pan couldn't help but smile as her friend thrashed around, twisting and churning. Bra's face was scrunched up like a disgusting smell was in the room as she attempted to do air thrusts towards the bed.

Bra froze and Pan strained her ears. There was a muffled sound coming form the other side of the door. Bra panicked and jumped on Pan.

"My parents aren't home! What if it's some lunatic!?" Bra whispered hysterically.

Pan attempted to turn the girl's rush speech and listen to the noise again. Bra's rising key level burned her skin. The girl honestly need to get a hold on controlling herself! For god sakes, this was probably the most well protected building in the entire city! Not to mention… Um, what's that word again? You know for really strong people that have the ability to destroy half the world? SAYAIN!

"Seriously, I wonder about you sometimes…" Pan muttered, pushing the blue haired girl of the bed.

Bra landed with a loud thump, causing the music to stop for a second. The minor skip gave them enough silence to hear uproarious laughter.

"KEEP THAT SHIT DOWN!" A deep, masculine voice shouted from the other side of the door.

Bra and Pan looked at each other in confusion. Was that Trunks? He wasn't supposed to be home! Pan, In the middle of dramatic hand gestures and Bra returning them with rather violent looking shrugs and eye rolling, were interrupted by an eerily creepy, girlish giggle that elevated into full out maniac cackling.

The door busted open and a very tall boy dived into the room. Gyrating his hips and doing the seventies fist roll.

"THIS IS MY JAM!" The boy said breathing heavily and continuing his little show.

_I don't wanna work today_

_Maybe I just wanna stay_

_Just take it easy cause there's no stress._

_I know it's not an awful crime,_

_Something special in my mind,_

Extending his arm and pointing at the girls, he started tapping his foot and bobbing his head. He oddly reminded Pan of a male pop star from the eighties. Cringing and covering her face with her hands she fought back the images of her uncle wearing snake skin pants and having bird nest hair.

_Nothing's gonna cause me distress._

_I text my baby on her phone,_

_Try to get her sexy body on_

_That's the way I wanna spend my day._

_Got to find an alibi_

_Cause I don't wanna waste my time_

_I don't wanna feel distress._

"Goten can you not…?" A cool and relaxed voice asked disgustedly from the doorway.

His lavender hair fell across his eyes and his arms were folded casually as he leaned against the doorframe. Looking up and rolling her eyes, Pan glanced the boy over briefly. He was the same height as her uncle but slightly broader. He was very built and wasn't afraid to show it through his tight muscle shirt. Pan could see his boxers peeking over his loose fitted pants. A natural born beauty and he had the careless look down to an absolute T. Too bad she knew him well enough to know just how many hours he spent in front of the mirror perfecting this style. Her uncle on the other hand WAS just plain careless. She often wondered if he purposely mismatched his clothing. With his bright orange, unbuttoned cargo shirt and sunshine yellow T shirt underneath, she felt her eyes water from the… Vibrant colours . His pants were army print, a creamy tan and lime green.

She wasn't a clothing person nor did she care what people wore. For god sakes someone wearing a clown suit probably wouldn't effect her but she liked looking at people's outwards appearances. It was fun comparing them with their actual personalities.

Goten the overly friendly, naïve and wild attitude was almost as flamboyant as his sense of style. Even his hair described how messy and unorganized he was, Pan was still amazed he managed to get in one of the top schools in the country!

Trunks, the calm and collected boy had a dark side that she often showed by wearing something that just stood out. Today he must have been in a calm and relaxed mood because he seemed pretty normal. He was the type of guy that wore his emotions on his clothing tag. Still he always managed to come of as the "cool" type, the guy that can ease his way into any conversation and can make anyone like him. The guy that made girls fall in love and guys wet themselves in fear. Yes fear, he was one tough cookie but chose not to over dramatize it.

_It's not that I'm lazy_

_I think I'm just crazy_

_It's not that I'm lazy_

_I think I'm just crazy_

_It's not that I'm lazy_

_Think I'm just crazy_

_It's not that I'm lazy_

_I'm just crazy_

"Come on Trunks. You know you want it." Goten purred, shaking his upper body like a salsa dancer.

Trunks, narrowing his eyes and completely ignoring the comment turned his attention to his sister.

"Where are mom and dad?"

Bra threw her arms over the side of the bed and lifted herself up from the floor. Her mass of blue tangles clung statically to the comforter and she had to grab onto her pyjamas pants or risk them coming off. Dragging her body onto the bed, she flopped down and grinned at her brother.

"Sunday."

Lifting his eyebrows, Trunks thought for a moment.

"That's tomorrow."

Bra shook her head, grinning wickedly. Pan hated that look. It was the looked that drove boys crazy. A burning gleam in her eyes and a mischievous smirk. Yes, Bra was quite a guy magnet. Then again who could resist a bubbly, smart and daring girl with devilish good looks. Long aqua hair against her pale white skin, bright blue eyes and a killer body. She was a heartbreak waiting to happen.

_No stress_

_I think I'm just crazy_

_No need to fight against the feelings_

_Because the life is not depressing_

_No need to fight against the feelings_

_Because the life is not depressing_

"No, no dear brother. Next Sunday." Bra said sweetly, correcting him.

_[instrumental]_

_No stress_

_Oohoo_

_[instrumental]_

_I don't wanna work today_

_I don't wanna work today_

_I don't wanna work today_

_Maybe I just wanna stay_

_Just take it easy cause there is no stress._

_I know it's not an awful crime_

_Something special in my mind_

_Nothing's gonna cause me disstress._

_I text my baby on her phone_

_Try to get her Sexy body home_

_That's the way I wanna spend my day_

_Got to find an alibi_

_Cause I don't wanna waste my time_

_I don't wanna feel disjstress._

Trunks eyes disappeared behind his curtain of lavender bangs. Pan stared at him curiously. What was this boy planning? She took notice to the upgrade from his usual boyish bob cut. The back had grown out a little bit and was spiked out with gel. Pan mentally chuckled. How "Cool" is that?…

_It's not that I'm lazy_

_I think I'm just crazy_

_It's not that I'm lazy_

_I think I'm just crazy_

_It's not that I'm lazy_

_Think I'm just crazy_

_It's not that I'm lazy_

_I'm just crazy_

"GOTEN FUCK OFF!" Trunks shouted pathetically, not even unhinging the boy who was grinding his hips up against him.

Bra found herself falling off the bed again in a fit of laughter. Pan couldn't help but explode in a fit of giggles. Their expressions were irresistible. Goten with a mock pleasure face, slowly rocked his hips back and forth. Trunks attempted to swat the boy away with an extremely disgusted look that wrinkled his hansom features.

The swat was so feminine Pan found herself tearing up. Trunks growled at the two girls and gave gotten a good kick in the gut.

"You think that's funny?" Trunks snarled diving onto the bed and attacking the first person he saw.

Pan screamed and made a dash for the door but Trunks already had a death grip on her waist. Bra jumped at her brother and tried to defend her friend. Goten stopped his dancing and looked at the tangled limbs flying in the air.

"What the hell." He shrugged and let out a war cry before pouncing.

_No stress_

_I think I'm just crazy_

_Not depressing_

_No need to fight against the feelings_

_Because the life is not depressing_

_No need to fight against the feelings_

_Because the life is not depressing_

The brawl was intense and lasted for a few more minutes before Bra leaped up and shrieked. Storming out of the room and slamming the bathroom door.

Pan who was now hanging over the side of the bed, Trunks gripping her ankle and Goten practically sitting on his shoulders.

"SOMEBODY RIPPED MY SHIRT!" Bra screeched from inside the bathroom.

"Shit…" Trunks cursed, throwing gotten from his back and letting go of Pan.

The three fought to get off the bed and out the door. Elbowing, scratching and tripping the three managed to race from her room and down the hall out of her line of fury.

_I don't wanna work today_

_Oohoo_

_I don't wanna work today_

_No stress_

_I don't wanna work today_

_Oohoo_

_I don't wanna work today_

Pan smiled as Trunks reached for her hand and pulled her into the closest room. Goten fallowing suit tumbled over the two of them, bringing them all down onto the floor hard.

Pan winced in pain, her forehead had connected with something, vary hard and very painful. Squinting, she expected to see the floor but saw two sapphires. Trunks let out a groan and lifted his hand up to rub his forehead.

Goten laid next to them, flat on his back. He breathed softly and bit his lip nervously. Hoping all to hell that Bra wouldn't be able to find them.

Trunks sat up and felt Pan's weight slide down from his chest to his lap. Pan blushed fluorescently and flung herself as far away from him as she could manage.

Trunks smirked lightly to himself. She always was the shy girl. Quiet, sarcastic and an unusually short tempered for a Son, but shy and modest.

She was seventeen now, and it was showing. Actually he kind of felt it. A light shade of pink spread across his cheeks. Narrowing his eyes and titling his head up to the ceiling.

Nope, not going to think those kinds of things. Definitely not safe things to think… She's just a kid and that's like pedophile territory.

'_It's not your fault. She was on you and it was an accident. And what the hell do you mean pedophile territory?!? You're nineteen not fifty! If anything it's fair game…' _A smooth spoken voice whispered in his mind.

This is stupid! I am not even going to get into this. It's Pan and I'm being hormonal. I need to get laid. I bet anything could get me off right now. It's not Pan. Pan is a kid. Just a kid.

_**Yes, I know it was an extremely short chapter and didn't have much of a plotline… The main concept is Trunks and Goten are in university and Pan and Bra are graduating from high school. Pan is the only one of them that isn't too comfortable with having fun. She hates putting herself out there. Trunks wants her to have a good time thought. He feels like she hasn't lived her high school years so he's going to show them to her. REVIEW!**_


End file.
